Battle Mage
Battle Mage is Arme's 4th class and was recently released in the North American Grand Chase server. Battle Mages who hold the highest rank of the Royal Court Mages, stand at the front lines of battle. They cast powerful magic spells using strong elemental powers with their War Staff. In recognition of her efforts to protect the Bermesiah Continent from the evil forces of Kaze'aze and Dark Anmon, Arme has been rewarded with the honorable title of Battle Mage from the Violet Mage Guild. Battle Mages specialize in overwhelming their opponents using powerful magic, and have abandoned their dual role of inflicting damage while supporting their allies. As a Battle Mage, Arme combines the long-range and wide-range magic attack skills with the Warlock's specialty in melee attacks. The Battle Mage is excellent at inflicting great damage close range and over wide areas. However, their accuracy suffers in terms of long-range attacks, thus, they employ different strategies with each situation. They are also able to Teleport, along with other special abilities, to combat long-range specialists such as Archers. Requirements GP Mission (Costs 180,000 GP) Part One Collect 3 Kaze'aze's Soul Dust from Kaze'aze's Castle on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 40 Adventure Journals in any mode Collect 20 Battle Training Certificates from being victorious in PvP Part Two Collect 3 Lower Floor Magic Books from Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in ten minutes. Collect 3 Upper Floor Magic Books from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Defeat 40 Skeleton Archers and Skeleton Knights in both the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor and the Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor. Collect 30 Adventure Journals in any mode Collect 15 Battle Training Certificates from being victorious in PvP Part Three Collect 3 Dark Anmon's Seal Stone from Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 3 Black Fairy Queen's Mana Fountain from Battle for Bermesiah Defeat 20 Armor Cats in Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 20 Adventure Journals in any mode Collect 10 Battle Training Certificates from being victorious in PvP Cash Mission (Costs 8600 Cash) Part One Collect 1 Kaze'aze's Soul Dust from Kaze'aze's Castle on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 10 Adventure Journals in any mode Collect 5 Battle Training Certificates from being victorious in PvP Part Two Collect 1 Lower Magic Book from Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in 10 minutes Collect 1 Upper Magic Book from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 5 Adventure Journals in any mode Collect 1 Battle Training Certificate from being victorious in PvP Part Three Collect 1 Dark Anmon Seal Stone in Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 2 Adventure Journals in any mode Collect 1 Battle Training Certificate from being victorious in PvP Skills Black Magic 1st MP - Fire Burst: A wall of fire appears in front of Arme, pushing enemies backwards. 2nd MP - Shockwave Force: Arme slams her War Staff into the ground, creating a zone of lightning emanating from the earth to shock her opponents. 3rd MP - Deep Impact: Similar to Meteor, Arme summons large flaming boulders around the area, but with a slightly longer delay time that inflicts great damage. White Magic 1st MP - Ice Ball: A snowflake is hurled at the enemy, freezing the ones it touches for a couple seconds. 2nd MP - Freezing Spear: Arme generates a wave of ice that attacks the enemy from below, similar to the Viken's 1st grade skill, and launches the enemies into the air. 3rd MP - Air Blast: Arme summons a vertical wind that is fired suddenly at the enemy in front of her. Category:Jobs and Classes